


Worth It.

by Poet2b



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet2b/pseuds/Poet2b
Summary: Very short and sucky summary. This is basically my version of the scene from Endgame. Where the five male Avengers are grieving Black Widow's death.
Kudos: 1





	Worth It.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so at first I didn't like how short the scene was with the male avengers grieving over Black Widow’s Death. I kind of wanted to see Clint breakdown a more. After watching it again, a few times, I’m okay with it now. However here’s my take on the scene. 
> 
> Not Beta’d and I Do Not Own Marvel! 

***Cut to scene*** 

“Did she have any Family?”

“Yeah. Us!” Rogers announces.

There’s a brief pause. Thor speaks his mind with the possibility of getting her back. Clint squeezes his eyes and feels Rogers staring at the back of his head. Not wanting to get more agitated, he starts breathing through his nose, heavily. Rogers is watching him, wondering how long it will take for him to have a massive blowout.

“It can’t be undone. Or that’s at least what the red floaty guy had to say. Maybe you want to go talk to him, okay. Go grab your hammer and you go find and talk to him. 

It was supposed to be me.

Sacrificed her life for that Goddamn stone. She bet her life on it.” Clint says and that’s not what Steve was expecting, there had to be more. More silence between them and Clint wished he was by himself right now, so he can cry out loud. Tears are starting to prick behind his eyes. Bruce and Hulk are upset, he gives a roar, while ripping up the bench and then throwing it out onto the lake. 

“She’s not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to.” Bruce says. Before Rogers can say anything, Tony pipes up.

“You know, she was one of the first to get onboard with this time travel to retrieve the stones. For as long as I knew her, as Natalia or Natasha. That sort of shocked me at first. Now I know we will get this done, for her.” Bruce/Hulk, Thor and Steve give a small smile. It’s at this moment what Rogers was expecting from Clint. His shoulders go rigid, balls his fists, turns and basically runs over to Stark and punches him in the stomach. Tony almost wondered what just happened until realizing it must have been something he said. 

“You knew her for how long. No! No, you don’t get to say that Stark. You don’t know our past history that well, do you. All of our 20 plus years of working together. We were S.H.I.E.L.D agents, we knew everything about each other. Did you know what her favorite type of torture was for interrogation? Uh, no or how to talk to her without actually talking? We did. Let’s get one thing straight, you got to start your family with Pepper after the snap. That’s great for you. However I’m the one who lost my whole family to this goddamned snap. All three of my kids, my wife and now my sister are gone. Natasha and I were basically brother and sister. Now I’m the one to forever know the look in her eyes, until she just let go of my hand and fell to her death. Just to save the entire freaking world.” By now he was crying. He was about to punch him again, when Steve grabbed his wrist and swung him around and embraced him in a hug. Clint was startled at first, then gave in to his vulnerability in front of them and broke-down in Steve’s arms. There was silence, for a third time. Thor and Bruce walked over to Clint and each placed a hand on his shoulders. Tony was stuck dumbfounded for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. An unusual rarity for him. 

“Clint, I am so sorry that you lost your whole family, to this.” Bruce said.

“Aye, I must have to agree. I too have lost family to Thanos.” Thor spoke with the most gentle effect he could. Steve had his eyes closed, however opened them when Tony finally started speaking.

“Clint. I. I had no idea about your family. There’s nothing more than I’m sorry, that I can say to that. You’re right, I really didn’t know much about Natasha. All I was doing was agreeing to what Bruce said, we have to make it worth it.” 

“And We will.” Steve said, in his Captain America voice. Clint stepped back from him, locked eyes and gave a solemn nod, with the other three nodding as well, behind him.

***End Scene***

**Author's Note:**

> I know, kind of cheesy. However, this has been in the back of my mind since I saw the movie. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
